A Quick Death
by TheOrdinaryAdventuresOfHarley
Summary: Will do you anything to save someone you love? Or maybe you just don't want to be alone? But will you die to be with them? (MuffinClan Challenge) {Sorry if it isn't that great. I don't own Warriors, just this story.}


-Alphabetical Letters: Quick-

[Swiftwing's P.O.V.]

The warm rays of the sun licked my nose as I stuck it out of the Warrior's den. Stepping fully out, the light crashed onto my black-and-white pelt. The new-leaf air hung heavy with moisture. _'It's going to rain sometime soon.' _I thought bitterly.

"Swiftwing!" A white she-cat called from the fresh-kill pile.

Stepping on light paws that are always ready to run, I went of to my sister. Her white pelt was littered with black spots, earning her name; Spottedsnow.

"You want to share some prey?" Her voice was like sap running down the bark of a pine tree.

"Sure," I mewed cheerfully.

Spottedsnow nodded and picked up a fat robin. I followed her over to a patch of sun near the Medicine Cat den. It's sweet and sharp aromas tickled my throat as I breathed. The dark green grass felt prickly as I sat down next to my sister. She skillfully clawed the robin in half and pushed one side over to me.

"Thank you," I murmured, both to my sister and StarClan for this meal.

"Your welcome," Spottedsnow purred.

I gulped down the plump robin quickly as the deputy leaped onto the Sky Branch; a branch with no leafs that is attached to a tree that seems to touch the heavens.

"Shadowpool, take Spottedsnow and Graytalon on a hunting patrol by the ShadeClan border," Archclaw's voice sounded like rocks scrapping against each other.

My sister waved her tail in a goodbye and joined the two dark-pelted tomcats. I nodded to her and spoke through my eyes. _'Be careful.' _Her pale blue eyes averted my darker gaze and vanished behind the ivy bushes.

"Rainsong, take Sandflight, Blackshard, and Sharppetal on a border patrol," The golden tomcat mewed.

Two black she-cats met at the entrance with a pale ginger tomcat and a white tomcat, then they left. Their speaking faded like the moon does behind clouds.

"Swiftwing, take Bluepaw, Silverpaw, and Blizzardpaw on a small training session," I nodded and stood. "Oh, and Sweetwhisker can go with you as well," Archclaw leaped down from the Sky Branch.

I gathered the apprentices and waited for Sweetwhisker by the entrance. The soft gray she-cat waltz out of the entrance without looking back at us. Containing a hiss of annoyance, I flicked my tail the apprentices to follow.

* * *

The light wind whisked through the shaded forest as we followed Sweetwhisker. Bluepaw hung back while Silverpaw and Blizzardpaw stayed by my side.

"What are you gonna learn about today?" Blizzardpaw chirped.

"I was thinking some offensive battle moves and then after that so-" I started.

"Do we even know how good they are at fighting?" Sweetwhisker's voice floated over me.

"Actually, yes. Swiftwing trains us when our mentors go out on patrol," Bluepaw was now in front of us.

I could imagine those orange-amber eyes turn into glowing embers, but she stayed quiet. We turned into the training clearing nearest to camp.

"As I was saying. We will be doing offensive battle moves. Let's demonstrate," I turned to face Sweetwhisker.

We circled around each other and I analyzed her. _'Muscles tensed, eyes narrowed and concentrated above head. Tail still and straight. Slightly crouched.' _I thought as I watched her intently.

Letting out a battle cry, Sweetwhisker launched herself into the air, her pale gray fur bristling. I jumped up to meet her belly with my back. She let out a surprised squeak as I pinned her down easily. She growled and tried to push thin air off when I was already off to try a new move I made up in my mind.

Sweetwhisker stood and stepped forward. I quickly lashed out a paw and connected it to her head. She stumbled as I already was one step ahead. Diving under her, I twisted onto my back and pushed her up and out. She tumbled into the air and flopped to the ground.

"Okay! I'm done," She spat, her eyes like flames.

"Wow! You are quick!" Blizzardpaw exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now Bluepaw is with Silverpaw and Blizzardpaw is with Sweetwhisker. I shall watch and point out things," They all nodded while Sweetwhisker shot me a glare.

* * *

"Okay. We are done for today," I mewed, looking at the orange-blue sky. "Hunt until moonrise," The apprentices nodded eagerly.

Blizzardpaw bounded off with Silverpaw in tow. Bluepaw slipped silently into the undergrowth.

"How are you so skilled and quick?" Sweetwhisker growled.

"I was trained by two mentors. One taught me the moves, then he passed away. The other taught me how to put speed into them," I explained.

She nodded and padded out of the clearing. I followed expecting us to go back to camp. Letting my thoughts take over, I finally noticed we were by the allies at the edge of our territory.

"Let's see how quick you are against more than one," Sweetwhisker smiled wickedly.

Three, maybe four, cats slipped out of the shadows and stood by her. They all looked skinny and poorly groomed. Yowling was heard all around me as they advanced towards me.

Turning tail, I sprinted away from the ally cats. _'Having cover with help me best.' _I thought slipping into the shadows of the trees.

"He's a coward, Sweetwhisker," A gravely voice hissed.

"No. He's hiding," She snapped back.

It went silent and I spotted the shine of fur. I purposely shook the leafs in the bush I was hiding behind. Whispering erupted and hissing stopped it.

"Red! Go look," Sweetwhisker sneered.

The bushes rustled and a reddish-brown tomcat appeared. I drew out a paw and slammed his head into a tree root. Slicing his throat open, two more cats appeared. They leaped at me, but I slid under them.

They turned to face me and hissed. Hitting my tail on bark, I got an idea. The black tomcats surrounded me and let their claws out. Before they could blink, I placed my back paws on the tree trunk and grabbed the nearest cat. Hitting his head on the tree, it gave me enough time to turn around and climb up to the first branch.

I leaped down and landed on the other tomcat's shoulders and snapped his neck. Quickly stepping away, I raked my claws down the fallen tomcat and open up his neck. I padded away and followed Sweetwhisker's scent.

"I'm impressed," Her voice was above me. "I would've expected you to have a scratch on you,"

"The element of surprise helps," I growled.

Sweetwhisker leaped down and padded around me. _'Relaxed. Eyes blank. Tail waving._' I thought.

"Ah. Surprise. Such an out there word," She tilted her head. "I wonder what you would do if you were surprised," She leaped at me and didn't give me time to get out the way.

Her claws dug into my shoulders and belly. I snarled and shoved her off. Her smile was wide.

"Run, Swiftwing. Go get your sister before someone else does," She cackled.

My blood ran cold, but I forced myself to sprint off into the forest. Branches hit my face and body leaving stinging cuts. I pushed myself harder until I felt like I was flying. I pinpointed snarling as I got closer to camp.

My wounds stung, but I didn't care. Bursting into camp, rogues were everywhere. They seemed to fill each corner. I spotted my sister fighting two large tomcats. Weaving my way through other fighting cats, I got to her side.

"Swiftwing! You're okay," She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Focuse," I snapped, shoving a tomcat to the ground.

Spottedsnow stopped fighting and fell to the ground. I stared to panic and touched her. She closed her pale blue eyes and blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Spottedsnow! Spottedsnow!" I yowled, nudging her.

I got knocked down by a muscular tomcat. His amber eyes shining with victory. Placing my claw on his neck, I brought them down and felt blood drip on my face. I pushed him away and crouched down beside my sister's fallen body. _'She must've been hit in the head.' _I thought, blinking away tears.

"LightClan! Fall back!" A clear voice cut through the noise.

I shook my head and stayed right where I was. _'Kill me. I just don't want to be alone.' _I silently prayed.

"Swiftwing! Let's go!" Shadowpool hissed.

I looked up to see the black-and-gray tomcat disappear behind a tall, ginger she-cat.

"Looks like we have a poor soul," She smiled.

"Just kill me," I growled.

"As you wish," She scored her claws across my face and down my neck.

The burning sensation spread through by body. I fell down by my sister and turned my head towards her's. She looked asleep and I hoped that I'd look the same.

I closed my eyes and accepted the welcoming darkness of death. Just to be with my sister.

* * *

**Eh. I hope this is okay. I haven't written much in awhile.**

**-Harley**


End file.
